


Eu odeio te amar

by aurx4



Category: Preath
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurx4/pseuds/aurx4
Summary: - Sinto falta dos lábios dela, eu só queria sentir seu beijo. Ela não me ama, mas ainda sinto sua falta e não consigo ver o fim disso-





	Eu odeio te amar

**Author's Note:**

> Uma música e um coração partido me levaram a isso, me desculpem ..

Os poucos raios de sol que invadem as frestas da janela anunciam a chegada de mais um dia. Me esforço pra arrastar o meu corpo da cama e fazer a minha higiene matinal. Olho atentamente pro meu reflexo no espelho, enormes bolsas arroxeadas descansam ao redor dos meus olhos que costumavam carregar um verde tão cintilante que eu achava que era impossível existir um olho dessa cor, mas de uns tempos pra cá esse verde ganhou uma tonalidade mais escura, acho que pra combinar com o tom nublado dos meus sentimentos.

Agradeci aos céus pelo privilegio de não precisarmos dividir os quartos na concentração, pelo amor de Deus na copa do mundo o nível era diferente. Dei mais uma ajeitada na aparência pelo menos pra quebrar aquele ar melancólico que sempre me acompanhava em todas as manhas. Desci ate a recepção para o café da manha junto da equipe, fui uma das primeiras a chegar então pude começar o meu café tranquilamente.

Do meu assento eu via o ir e vir de pessoas apressadas, com pratos adornados com os mais variados tipos de guloseimas, alguns com pratos tão cheios que eu penso que se confundiram com a hora do almoço. Perdida estava em meus pensamentos ate que a vi, sua silhueta esguia é inconfundível, sempre ostentando seu sorriso grande do tipo que rasga o rosto e os olhos castanhos mais lindos que eu já vi. A assisto entrando em câmera lenta, posso sentir meu coração bater tão forte que tenho medo que ele arrebente minha caixa torácica. Meus olhos se iluminam quando ela se aproxima mais e mais de mim, seu cheiro de roupa limpa já atormenta minhas narinas e ela passa por mim como se eu não estivesse ali.

Cruel demais.

Sinto os meus olhos queimando pelas grossas lagrimas que se formam em meus olhos, mas disfarço bem, fingindo prestar atenção na Pugh que divagava sem parar sobre o quanto o ar parisiense é romântico. Tobin se senta quase que de frente pra mim ao lado de Alex, sua bela namorada. Respiro fundo e mordo os lábios tão forte quando de canto de olho consigo ter um vislumbre do jeito que Tobin a está olhando. Todas na mesa engatam em conversas paralelas essa e minha deixa para sair despercebida. Agora um pouco afastada e completamente sozinha posso ver como Tobin assiste a cada movimento feito por Alex, como se ela fosse a única garota que ela tenha visto na vida, meu coração se quebra em mil. Será que ela não percebe o quanto ela vem me machucando? Será que ela não vê o quanto é baixo tudo o que me faz ?

Subo pro meu quarto, dia off, então pretendo me desligar do mundo. Afundo minha cabeça no travesseiro e sou engolida por um turbilhão de sensações. O rosto dela me vem a mente, cada detalhe do seu corpo e o seu timbre de voz rouco depois de horas intensas de prazer. Me sinto usada. Minha mente viaja no tempo e para exatamente onde tudo começou a muitos anos atrás quando ela ainda estava com Shirley, sempre que as coisas estavam difíceis ela recorria a mim e eu nunca a neguei, talvez esse é o preço de amar alguém assim acima de qualquer coisa. Eu nunca vou conseguir colocar alguém em seu lugar.

As lembranças daqueles tempos vêm à milhão pra cima de mim, como uma atacante correndo em alta velocidade em direção ao gol quando consegue um contra ataque, rio da minha própria comparação. Deito me de lado na cama e viro o travesseiro para o outro lado que agora pesa uma tonelada devido ao tanto de lagrimas que escorreram pelos meus olhos e descansaram em sua superfície macia .

Eu sinto a falta dela.

Sinto a falta dela quando giro na cama e não colido com nada. Sinto a falta dela quando ando pelos cantos e não sinto um par de mãos me agarrando e explorando cada parte do meu corpo. Sinto a falta dela quando o sigilo acendia nosso fogo que ardia em motéis ao redor da cidade. Sinto falta dela quando riamos do nome trocado na agenda. Sinto a falta dela quando eu acordo no meio da noite com o céu se rasgando em clarões e barulhos ensurdecedores e não tem ninguém ali pra dizer que vai ficar tudo bem que é só uma tempestade boba.

Sinto falta dos lábios dela, eu só queria sentir seu beijo. Ela não me ama, mas ainda sinto sua falta e não consigo ver o fim disso.

Será que ela sente minha falta como sinto a falta dela?

Não Christen, não seja tola.

Desde o dia em que ela disse que não queria mais nada comigo por não achar certo o que fazia com Alex, venho misturando meus sentimentos com álcool. Combinação perigosa, e eu sempre acordo no outro dia com a cabeça rachando, na cama de alguém que não importa e com marcas de uma noite em que eu não consigo lembrar. E é nessa hora que eu percebo o quanto eu preciso dela, mas ela ama a Alex e precisa dela. Tenho que lidar com isso.

Fecho os olhos com mais força pra tentar adormecer e sair desse torpor de lembranças dolorosas. Impossível. Eu odeio a Tobin Heath, eu odeio com todas as minhas forças amar a Tobin Heath. Enquanto ela está lá cada dia mais viva e iluminada. Nesse momento eu não sei dizer onde mais dói, dentro de mim esse sentimento que me rasga o peito é tão intenso que passa a ser uma dor física. Queria ver se fosse o contrario e ela estivesse no meu lugar, mas ela não se importa, nunca se importou. Me tratar mal e depois transar comigo é nojento.

Esforço os meus olhos a focarem o relógio de cama, eu me sinto quebrada, machucada e totalmente exausta e ainda nem deu meio dia. Não quero ter que descer para almoçar, não quero ter que fingir costume enquanto ela mergulha fundo no poço azul dos olhos de Alex. A emoção do proibido acabou e só ficou um coração partido e um par de musicas que não consigo mais ouvir. Me odeio por estar tão cansada, mas nunca cansada de um certo alguém que não sente minha falta, outro dia li em algum lugar que a gente controla o pensamento e isso é uma grande mentira. Não da pra segurar a barra quando flashes de lembranças me açoitam e me jogam na lona. Porra, Christen pare de pensar nisso.

Toc toc, duas batidas na porta.

\- Chris, trouxe seu almoço. Você está bem? – Kelley grita do outro lado da porta. Antes de correr para abrir a porta para minha melhor amiga dou uma checada no espelho. Meu Deus estou acabada. Mas quem me espera é Kelley, a quem compartilho todo o meu drama. Amigos podem partem seu coração sim, mas não Kelley, ela é daquelas que adiciona nuances ao preto e branco da minha vida. Respiro por mais dois segundos, tendo sincronizar meus batimentos com os passos lentos que dou em direção à porta. Os olhos dela me encaram com pesar enquanto ela me oferece um sorriso amigável. Aquilo esquenta o gelado do meu peito.

\- Não quero comer Kel.

\- Meu Deus, Chris você está horrível. Pois continue horrível assim, eu já não aguentava mais ser melhor amiga da mulher mais gata da seleção. – Kelley diz e explode em risada, ela sabe o motivo do meu calvário, mas ela não toca no assunto, ela sempre respeita meu espaço.

Kelley entra no meu quarto e traz consigo a sua luz. É notável seu esforço para levantar meu astral, eu amo isso, eu amo Kelley. Comemos, bebemos e rimos. Por um momento eu quase que me esqueci daqueles projéteis castanhos que rasgando o meu peito que são os olhos de Tobin. Mas enquanto eu tivesse Kelley por perto eu ficaria bem.


End file.
